


Parlay

by Minxie



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Glam Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Parlay:</b> to exploit successfully, to increase or otherwise transform into something of much greater value.</p><p><b>Disclaimer:</b> Following the cut are nothing but lies. Lies, I tell you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parlay

**Author's Note:**

> *smackles Red for the beta*
> 
> Written for the **Other: At the Movies** square on my **Glam Bingo** card. Like all of my **Glam Bingo** ficlets, this is another little slice of life snippet.

A night off, followed by a whole day with nothing to do. Tommy loves it when they get a day off in the middle of no-fucking-where. Because it always means one thing.

Movie night.

Well, really, date night. Dinner (nasty, greasy take-out that Adam isn't allowed to bitch about). Movie (usually something that one likes more than the other because they really only agree on _Velvet Goldmine_ when it comes to movies). And lots of making out and steamy hot sex (as long as Adam doesn't insist on some ridiculous chick flick… again).

Soon as Adam gets back with the take-out, the rest of the world, band included, will cease to exist. For a few hours, at least.

Then the door is opening and Adam comes into the room – hands full of take-out bags, beer, and a bowl of buttery popcorn – and he crawls across the bed without looking at Tommy once. "Movie is all set, just push play."

And, okay, that's weird. 'Cause Tommy is used to a little face time _before_ the tacos and beer. It all makes Tommy's bullshit meter scream.

"Not porn, is it? 'Cause, you know, I'm pretty much a sure thing."

Adam blushes and shakes his head. He blushes even harder when Tommy chuckles. Because, yeah, neither of them could walk particularly straight the morning after Tommy discovered one of Adam's favored skin flicks.

"So, not porn." Adam shakes his head a little more. "What is it then?"

Looking down, playing with the retro spread covering the bed, Adam mumbles, "Just a movie."

"Adam." And yeah, okay, the name is drawn out in that totally creepy parental way.

"Tommy." Adam returns, just as nasally and strained.

Fucking-A. They've turned into their parents.

Tommy shakes that thought loose, not nearly fast enough to avoid nightmares, but yeah, gone all the same and he refocuses on the question at hand. "Chick flick?"

"Fuck no."

And then Tommy spies the corner of the DVD case and lunges across the bed, tipping the popcorn and coming too damn close to spilling the beer. One look at the cover and he tosses the case to Adam. "No."

Adam's mouth drops open and then snaps shut once, twice, a third time before he splutters out, "I've lost how many hours to horror movies and westerns? You can't say no. You owe me, Tommy Joe!"

Tommy tips his beer back, takes one long pull after another until the bottle is drained. Then slowly, as if he's explaining the big bang theory to a simpleton, he says, "They sparkle."

"Yeah, cool, right?"

"No. So not cool." And Tommy knows he's rolling his eyes but, honestly, he doesn't give a shit. Because _Twilight_? Yeah, he's not really feeling it. "Vampires are supposed to be vicious bastards that go instant bar-b-que in the sun."

"Come on! Even vampires deserve a little glitter," and Adam actually smirks, "baby."

"Cheesy, Lambert. Very fucking cheesy. Even for you." Tommy flicks his fingers against the case in Adam's hands. "And totally not helping your cause. This," and Tommy waves a hand between the TV and the DVD case, "this will cost you. What's in it for me?"

"For you?"

"Oh, yeah, baby. I remember exactly what each of those westerns cost me. And," Tommy nudges Adam's leg and grins, "I've paid those debts in full."

Adam snorts and shoves at Tommy's shoulder. "You weren't complaining then."

"Heh. I'm not complaining now." And really he's not. Because some of those _debts_ brought about some memorable evenings. _Very_ memorable evenings.

So, no, he's not complaining. He is, however, reminding Adam that he, little Tommy Joe Ratliff, can give as good as he gets. "Just making sure our trade in… services is fair."

"After-show massage."

Tommy thinks about it for minute. Less than a minute actually. He's usually giving Adam the after-show massage. And he'd kinda like to keep it that way. Seeing as he _likes_ taking care of Adam when he's tired and running off the post-show adrenaline rush. "Pass."

"Pass?"

The look on Adam's face comes near to making Tommy laugh. It's a wide open mix of disbelief that is almost overrun by Adam's relief that Tommy said no.

"Yeah, baby. I'm not giving that time up. So," Tommy scoots closer to Adam and starts worming his way to a cuddle, "pass."

Seconds tick off and Tommy waits. Patiently. Because the longer Adam takes, the better the offer will be. A lesson Tommy learned the hard way.

"Twenty-four hours, all your show."

"Twenty…" Tommy pauses and then, brain racing through their upcoming schedule, starts forming a plan. They have a three day break coming up. In a little over two weeks they have a full three days, plus a few extra hours, off. Perfect time for a mini-vacation. Or for tying Adam to the bed. Whichever. "Give me seventy-two and you have a deal."

"Three days for one movie?"

Tommy thinks he should probably feel guilty. That maybe he's taking advantage. But, really? Sparkly vampires. So, yeah, that's a no.

"Seventy-two hours." Tommy looks up through the blond fall of hair and blinks. "Or do you have another offer?"

Adam slips a hand beneath Tommy's chin and tilts his head back, the feel of his gaze heavy as he stares into Tommy's eyes. Finally, he whispers, "Deal."

Grinning, Tommy tosses the remote to Adam and grabs the bag full of tacos. "Did you get the extra sauce?"

The room fills with the opening sounds of _Twilight_ as Adam sighs and offers a mocking, "Yes, dear."

Tommy sits quietly, eating and drinking and trying to figure out how he's going to explain to Mia that after denying her, he'd watched _Twilight_ with Adam. It passes the time. Or so he thinks.

But when he actually _sees_ Edward sparkle the first time he realizes that three days with Adam alone, as good as that sounds, may have been settling too low. And he figures it's time to change the rules of the parlay.

Crawling into Adam's lap, he asks, "Is it time to make out yet?"


End file.
